


Спасибо за вчерашний...

by Kildare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Держите свои телефоны при себе





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batsNwolfs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/gifts).



> Ларочке (batsNwolfs) с любовью.  
> И с любовью же к бессмертному каноэ.

Иногда день не задается с самого утра.  
  
Кофеварка умирает на середине приготовления того самого супер-крепкого кофе, который Леон называет не иначе как «250 миллилитров черной смерти». Попытки ее реанимировать приводят к тому, что кофейная пыль разлетается по кухне и аккуратным слоем покрывает все горизонтальные поверхности. Пять минут спустя оказывается, что Кеннеди, в спешке собираясь на работу, покусился на святое – крисовы сухие завтраки, с которыми вообще-то активно боролся, три раза в неделю исправно читая лекции, что человеку его возраста и габаритов пора бы перестать нападать на детскую еду.  
  
И телефон.  
  
  
  
Нет, у него не было привычки копаться в чужих телефонах – тем более, в телефоне Леона. Он и заметил-то его случайно, стирая кофейную пыль со стола. Удивился – случаев, когда Леон забывал мобильник дома, было… ни одного. Пока он рассматривал его, размышляя, как побыстрее вернуть имущество владельцу, мобильник приветливо пискнул и развернул на экране начало входящего сообщения.  
  
_«Спасибо за вчерашний…»_  
  
Он медленно закрыл и открыл глаза. Надпись не пропала.  
  
_– Привет. Задержусь на работе, закончу с отчетами. Проживешь?_  
– Да, но с тебя компенсация.  
– Кто бы сомневался.  
  
Это всего лишь телефон и даже не твой. Он ни в чем не виноват.  
  
Спасибо.  
  
За.  
  
Вчерашний…  
  
Можно снять блокировку и посмотреть что там дальше. Можно выкинуть телефон из окна. Утопить его в полуготовом кофе, оставшемся в кофеварке. Залить молоком вместо шоколадных колечек. Можно просто оставить там, где он лежал. Можно, все можно, но как перестать смотреть на строчку отправителя, в которой значилось лаконичное «АВ»?  
  
Спасибо за вчерашний…  
  
Агента Кеннеди можно было использовать как наглядное пособие на уроках физики – он исправно действовал как огромный магнит, притягивая к себе женщин любых возрастов и профессий. Крис боролся с этим как мог, потом махнул рукой – они могли крутиться вокруг него сколько угодно, Леон оставался неизменно вежлив и обходителен, но той улыбкой, от которой плавится все внутри и хочется немедленно схватить засранца за ворот рубашки и запереть где-нибудь, чтобы не сбежал, улыбался только Крису.  
  
Однако «спасибо за вчерашний…»  
  
Вместо телефона в стену отправилась кружка. И кофеварка. Самое время пожалеть, что ты в завязке и в доме ни капли спиртного.  
  
Все разумные доводы, коих он мог привести сколько угодно, разбивались об две буквы в строке отправителя. Кто угодно, но она… Он аккуратно вернул телефон на место и невидящим взглядом уставился на кофейные разводы на стене.  
  
Спасибо, черт возьми, за вчерашний…  
  
Если подумать, они всегда были странной… парой. То не виделись месяцами, то вдруг бросали все и уезжали на несколько дней туда, где не было ни единой живой души, кроме них. Их телефонные разговоры состояли из трех фраз и одного пожелания, их СМС-общение из двух слов: – «Жив?» - «Да». Они не были склонны к сентиментальным порывам, никогда не играли на публику и со стороны не выглядели даже друзьями – просто двое людей, изредка пересекающихся по работе.  
Мало кто знал – Клэр, да еще пара человек, мало кто догадывался.  
Но когда ночью довольно-уставший Леон падал на подушки, его взлохмаченная прическа не имела ничего общего с идеально уложенными волосами Леона-на-работе, а сам он шептал Крису в ухо такие вещи, от которых хотелось моментально свернуть парочку горных вершин и поднять на поверхность Атлантиду. Видимо, не ему одному.  
  
Где-то у него была бейсбольная бита и много бьющихся вещей.  
  
Можно позвонить Ханниган – она точно знает, где находится ее самый беспокойный подопечный. Можно приехать к нему на работу, устроить показательную разборку на публике, с хуком справа и уже привычным ударом коленом под ребра – хотя он сомневался, что Леон позволит это сделать ему второй раз. Можно просто подумать мозгами, или что у тебя там еще осталось, а, Редфилд?  
  
Разбитый телевизор, журнальный столик и пара опрокинутых стульев – небольшая плата за то, чтобы успокоиться. Он уселся в кресло и мрачно посмотрел на дверку шкафа, которой отныне и впредь предстояло болтаться на одной петле.  
Он никогда не понимал ИХ отношений. Каждый раз, когда Крис заводил разговор про Аду – а после Китая это было очень часто, – Леон кривился, будто съел лимон и просил не переживать по этому поводу и стараться не думать об этом. Крис честно старался. Отчаянно. Он смирился с присутствием в списке контактов Леона сотни женских номеров. Со всеми, кроме одного. Его он пытался не замечать. До тех пор пока он не возникал со словами «Спасибо за вчерашний…»  
  
День будет долгим.  
  
Он слышал периодическое пиликанье на кухне – агент Кеннеди был востребован в любой момент дня и ночи. Его собственный мобильник был выключен еще с вечера – только так он научился отдыхать в свои редкие выходные. Хотя, конечно, помогало это мало. Он встал со своего места лишь однажды – переставил кресло так, чтобы видеть входную дверь. Подумал, насколько это напоминает заезженную сцену из примерно полусотни фильмов, нервно усмехнулся. Можно ведь просто было снять блокировку и посмотреть что там дальше.  
  
Агент Кеннеди не мог долго прожить без своего телефона – ключи в замке звякнули почти сразу после обеда. Аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, задумчиво посмотрел мимо Криса на две половинки журнального столика.  
– У нас ремонт? – спросил он, кладя ключи на полку у двери. Осколки керамической тарелочки, служившей подставкой для ключей и мелочи, украшали собой коврик у входной двери.  
– Ты телефон забыл.  
Леон махнул рукой – «да знаю я» - и наконец посмотрел на Криса:  
– Поэтому у нас ремонт?  
  
  
  
Три метра до двери – расстояние, которое выдающийся оперативник БСАА и капитан пусть и больше не существующего отряда «Альфа» преодолевает за долю секунды.  
  
_Спасибо за вчерашний…_  
  
Он целует Леона так, словно заявляет на него свои права – мой, только мой! Слышит, как жалобно скрипят петли двери, в которую он впечатал своенравного агента. Треск рубашки, в которую он вцепился обеими руками. И беспрестанное пиликанье из кухни. Не сразу чувствует, как чужие горячие пальцы лезут под футболку, как пробегают вверх-вниз по позвоночнику, как тянутся к пряжке ремня. За тридцать секунд агент Кеннеди любую ситуацию может вывернуть в свою пользу, но он не собирался давать ему такого шанса. Не отпуская воротник, он тащит Леона в спальню и толкает на кровать.  
  
– Сиди здесь, – командует он, удовлетворенно рассматривая встрепанную челку и помятую рубашку, и уходит на кухню.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Леон сидит все в той же позе и с тем же смешанным выражением недоумения и удивления на лице. Просто еще не догадывается, что его телефону осталось жить от силы полторы минуты. Сообщение давно скрылось за уведомлениями о пропущенных звонках, так что он просто отдает злополучный аппарат – пусть сам разбирается. Леон, отвлекшийся было разглядыванием грустно поникшей дверцы шкафа, только слегка пожимает плечами и смотрит на экран.  
Он быстро находит необходимое и просто протягивает мобильник экраном к Крису – с полным сообщением на этот раз.  
  
Через некоторое время Крис, задыхаясь, падает на кровать и притягивает к себе Леона, ероша его волосы – тот утыкается в небритую щеку и улыбается, проводя пальцем по вспотевшей груди, рисуя на ней какие-то одному ему понятные узоры.  
  
– Нам нужна новая кофеварка. И телевизор, – заявляет Крис. – Которые покупаешь ты.  
  
Леон приподнимает голову и даже убирает волосы с лица. Глаза, практические черные из-за расширившихся зрачков, внимательно изучают довольное выражение лица Криса. Наконец он медленно кивает и тянется за телефоном, сиротливо забытым на тумбочке.  
  
– Только пообещай мне в следующий раз читать до конца, окей?  
  
В этот раз поцелуй медленный, почти ленивый – Крис позволяет Леону делать все, что тот захочет. Возможно, он должен раскаяться и выглядеть виноватым, но Крис считает, что это может подождать – до завтра или до никогда. Он знает – Леону нравится, когда его ревнуют. Он никогда в этом не признается, но ему нравится. Он самодостаточен и самоуверен большую часть времени, но только с Крисом чувствует себя необходимым. Необходимым, чтобы продолжать жить и выживать. Чтобы каждый раз возвращаться.  
  
Телефон падает на пол и разряжается, в последний раз явив миру сообщение: _"Спасибо за вчерашний вечер. Мальчик был очень мил. Но в следующий раз тебе придется придумать более изящный способ избавиться от меня."_


End file.
